


他们拥抱对方宛如不会再有天亮

by user4873821983



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user4873821983/pseuds/user4873821983
Summary: 他们亲吻对方好像不会再有明天





	他们拥抱对方宛如不会再有天亮

一切都太过于荒诞和离奇。哈里凯恩意识到这一切时后知后觉地发现有些迟了，他因为第一次听见孙兴慜小猫一样的呻吟而纯情地涨红了脸。韩国人绕在他脖颈两边的胳膊细弱地颤抖着，环抱他像是环抱一条蜿蜿蜒蜒的月光银河。印象里酒店潮冷被子上有香香的味道，两个人额头相抵地缠绵拥抱，孙兴慜悄无声息地把脸埋到哈里凯恩的肩膀上。一个在大多时候甜甜蜜蜜看上去还有点傻乎乎的亚洲OMEGA，在这段关系里仿佛应该处在被照顾的弱势一方，但其实不是，一岁的年长貌似是个了不起的差距，这让孙兴慜成为循循善诱的成熟大人，狡黠引导着哈里凯恩一步一步向他靠近。

英格兰前锋尚还年轻，对待感情也依然青涩得很有诚意，他们最初在一起的时候，连小心翼翼的亲吻都担心会弄疼韩国人。毕竟孙兴慜跟他站在一起的时候，个头小一些，肩膀窄一点，四肢都很柔软，像是稍微用力就会被折断弄坏的存在。他第一次亲吻孙兴慜是在人流散尽的更衣室，两位进球功臣在没有人在意的角落里，迅速地交换一个即将可以归属于爱侣的亲吻。只是那个亲吻存在的时间太过短暂，红色烧到耳朵的哈里凯恩对此绝口不提，故作镇定地往随身背包里乱七八糟地塞东西，这让孙兴慜忍不住思考：我是不是做了个关于哈里凯恩的梦。  


然后亚洲人跑过去，飞快地在哈里凯恩发红的耳朵上啄了一下，笑得甜甜蜜蜜：Harry是不是也喜欢我啊。

大一岁和小一岁站在两端迟钝地彼此拉锯，他们不知道心动从何而起就已经抵达银河，或许早在哈里凯恩无意撞破孙兴慜的秘密开始就已经有所预感，那种无法幸免的惩罚终有一天将会降临。

哈里凯恩接住孙兴慜，宛如一块随时会坍塌的奶油蛋糕，淋上甜蜜的糖霜。他的袖子被挽起来一截，因为发情期的提前到来，皮肤泛起异样滚烫的粉红，眼角红红的耷拉着，潮热的掌心费力地扣在哈里凯恩衬衫上到布料，像只小羊羔一般可怜兮兮地说道：Harry，你能亲亲我吗。

人类是如何神奇的生物，面对爱情恪守忠贞，却可以在欲望面前保持无师自通的诚实，英国的雨雪天气一到冬天总是很吓人，在糟糕天气里艰难行走的行人，并不知道隐藏在窗帘背后昏暗灯光里一场属于少年人的莽撞欢爱。哈里凯恩低下头去亲吻亚洲人的嘴唇，他忽然毫无预兆地张开双眼，眼波泛滥流转地看着哈里凯恩，像是盛不住的水快要涌出来一样。哈里凯恩用手遮住了他的眼睛，具象地感知到慌乱的蝴蝶在他掌心里振翅欲飞，没有人教过他这些，他费尽周折只是想告诉孙兴慜，请你相信我永远在这里，你不用看到我，也永远不必害怕。

高温热情的甬道里流出来的水沾湿纯白的棉质睡裤，哈里凯恩把自己的手指送进去的时候就已经感知到躁动的穴肉水光淋漓地向入侵者靠近。孙兴慜靠在他怀里图谋索吻，细细的手臂紧搂对方的腰，骨肉匀停的手指游走哈里凯恩的后背，隔着睡衣薄薄的布料，滚烫的体温让哈里凯恩恍惚自己在做一个靠近就会被灼伤的梦。

他轻柔迟缓又坚定地说：进来，Harry，进来。

酒店枕头里陌生的香味让孙兴慜不知自己身在何方，江原道的海风还是椰城的雨，威斯法伦特洲的南边是勒沃库森，他在最后想起了北伦敦，这座他辗转多年终于抵达的城市。哈里凯恩在某个无差错的瞬间觉得两人相像也是在这座城市一个雪夜里，孙兴慜朝他跑过去，他忽然就觉得这条相遇在北伦敦的路两个人曲折地走了太久，跌跌撞撞，尝尽人间所有不可能的苦难才终于有上帝施舍的零星美满降临土地。哈里凯恩接住孙兴慜的时候像环抱流星闪电或者其他什么得到过又促逝的事物，宛如一个一闪而过的惩罚，轰地在头顶水银泻地般炸开，逼迫自己将终生为此陷入低迷不安的痛苦之中。

年轻ALPHA把火热硬物抵在脆弱翕动的臀缝间时有一点慌乱，发情OMEGA的肠肉内壁火热地向他发出邀请，细密柔软地贴上一点点插入甬道的柱体。孙兴慜嘴里泄出一点支离破碎的呻吟时哈里凯恩惶恐地以为是自己弄疼了他，轻轻地把对方翻过来，看见亚洲人沾满情欲的眼睛像是开出一朵娇妍的花。哈里凯恩每进入一点就能体会到高温的穴肉将自己的性器紧紧包裹，低喘着的孙兴慜扣在他袖子上的手幅度轻微地颤抖，渴求更多被占有和被填满。小一岁尚且青涩，寻着本能的顶撞里让孙兴慜感受到绵延不断的快感，喘息声和水声交织在安静夜色里。像是在偷情。孙兴慜在昏沉里无端冒出这个念头，随即吃吃地笑了起来，韩国头牌在跟大英帝星偷一个天真烂漫的情，像是月光拥抱海洋，流星砸碎了富士山。他在哈里凯恩毫无章法的冲撞里依然克制不住地呻吟出声，扭头去找英格兰人，寻求一个绵长的亲吻。

在哈里凯恩无意撞上OMEGA身体里某一个点时感知到承受亲吻的孙兴慜牙齿打颤地嗑上他的嘴唇，他再次顶上去，柱头碾过那个点时亚洲人埋首在他的肩上，随着顶撞的动作，混乱呻吟里夹杂着零星破碎的哭腔，在他的怀抱里失措地哭了起来。哈里凯恩低下头以亲吻安抚孙兴慜濒临高潮时突如其来的脆弱惶恐，亲吻他的眼泪，确信无疑地告诉他：怎样都可以的，我在你身边。高潮来到时孙兴慜的体温终于开始慢慢降低，他颤抖着射出来，弄脏了纯白的床单被褥，不知道什么缘故地藏在哈里凯恩怀里笑起来，像只湿漉漉的小奶狗，在某个暖烘烘的午后睡一个流淌着奶油布丁蓝莓果酱抹茶点心一样甜蜜的觉。月光把一对势均力敌的爱侣抛却在与世隔绝的窗帘背后时，孙兴慜哼哼唧唧黏黏糊糊地说，你射在里面吧。哈里凯恩低下头亲吻他的脖颈，齿尖轻挑慢捻，薄薄的皮肤底下年轻的心跳如擂鼓碰撞作响，随后滚热的液体射进OMEGA主动向他打开的生殖腔里，小一岁的哈里凯恩在那个被大一岁毫无保留地张开自己温柔疼爱的瞬间里，看见月光浇在两个人身上，他轻轻咬破孙兴慜潮湿发尾下一小块软肉，像是一个认真到彼此较劲的承诺。

冬天，月光，伦敦，他们拥抱对方宛如不再会有天亮。

哈里凯恩的下巴压在亚洲人乱糟糟的头发上，他有点困了，像是刚在孙兴慜的身体里完成一场冒险。他在那一刻想明白了人生里不会再有哪一次比初尝禁果更令人刻骨铭心，孙兴慜的体温慢慢恢复正常，潮红散去情欲减弱，他又变成孙兴慜心里眼里那个可以被照顾的小孩。关于他们，可能所有人都猜错，外界只知道他们是好搭档或是普通朋友，在某些隐晦地方甚至斗争不和，不知道他们爱上彼此如同世界消亡，不知道他们在共享命运的途中一路坎坷悲伤，所幸遇见彼此。

那场成年人的欢愉之后孙兴慜悄悄地躲在被子里流了眼泪，他向来是个泪腺脆弱的人，拥抱着哈里凯恩就像是拥抱软弱的小孩。他想如果爱情可以退化到一个器官对一个器官的反应就好了。经营爱情漫长艰难，只会无休止地争吵猜忌，会站在岁月两端痛苦拉锯，会在摔碎玻璃器皿之后朝着对方说出最恶毒的诅咒。背对着他的哈里凯恩不知道孙兴慜丰富的内心世界，他在那一刻只是为自己的犹豫良久下定决心，翻过身，半梦半醒间去探孙兴慜的体温，然后把对方拉到自己的怀里。年轻人表达喜欢的方式尚还稚嫩笨拙，穿好衣服就愧疚地搂着亚洲人密密麻麻地落下亲吻，小心翼翼地重复强调说着我爱你我爱你。孙兴慜笑了一下，在夜色里懒洋洋地回应爱人的亲吻：好吧我知道了，顺便说，我也是。

在孙兴慜的印象里哈里凯恩没有怎么在大众面前哭过，除了新球场的揭幕战开始前，他站在队伍中表情有点僵硬，眼角轻轻地朝下耷拉，那是鼻尖发酸的样子。孙兴慜想起来他们第一次接吻的最后哈里凯恩也是这样一个表情，他那时候还没有察觉，自己让年轻的英格兰前锋感受到海水落下退潮时挖空一切的失落，他们的爱情还没有开始就已经宣告退却。只是在哈里凯恩打退堂鼓之后孙兴慜反倒向前加速，在伊甸园坍塌之前，他在漫长时光里无数次向哈里凯恩伸出手，就如同窗帘背后的夜晚，他潮热的身体像一朵花，温柔深情又毫不退怯地容纳少年的一次成长。

亚洲人像是施施然下了一个聪明又狠毒的咒语，放任英格兰人拥抱阳光，告别于他之后依然可以在另一片天地得到幸福，只是咒语已经来临，他们相连的命运里显现出余生都不能脱离的挣扎和惩罚，让那颗心脏不断被告知自己曾经是因为谁长大成人。

到底成熟的大一岁更加技高一筹，又怎么会让小一岁轻而易举地就可以看懂。就像早早丢弃掉的抑制剂，好巧不巧撞上的发情期，酒店走廊里最尽头的最后一个房间，这都将成为哈里凯恩不曾知道的，孙兴慜关乎于他的隐秘的心机。不过，此时此刻，这些都不再重要了。

他们亲吻对方好像不再会有明天。

 

——END


End file.
